paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup House In the Woods
This episode is the second half of Episode 4 of the 3rd Season of PAW Patrol Summary While spring cleaning in the Lookout, the pups notice that Monty's pup house is FILLED with monster summoning items that were used in a ritual, and it treats the monsters like slaves!! So they pups must rescue the monsters from the hands of the Fear Cooperation, but not without a little help from some members of the Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron that is! This is one of those times you WISHED monsters were figments of your imagination! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Celyn * The Hinako Triplets * Cali * Rio * The Imprisoned Monsters (First appearance) * Fisher Bisket * Ramon * Tangier * Juan Jorge Jose * Madame Pom * Azuna Hayate (First appearance) * Azuna's Shadow Dragons (First appearance) H.E.A.R.T.S. Members called into action * Wolfgang * Snooky Wookums * Doraemon & Noby * Blythe Baxter * Zoe Trent * Minka Mark * Pepper Clark * Ripper Roo (First appearance) Transcript (Title card with Wolfgang and the Komplex Kube on it) Wolfgang: Pup House in the Woods! (The pups are cleaning up their pup houses at the Lookout) Logan: *Whistling Morning Mood by Edvard Grieg* Ah.... Another morning, another rescue... Well, time to get to cleaning my house! (Pulls out a feather duster from his bandana) Da-dada-da-da.. Marshall: *Woof* Water cannon! *Arf* (His cannon comes out) Water spray! (His cannon starts to spray his house) Rocky: *Rawf* Feather duster! (His pup pack pulls out a feather duster) There we go, clean as a whistle! Ryder: It's a good thing we're getting your pup houses cleaned for this month's inspections, most of these pup houses are a bit of a pig sty! Rubble: Well, which pup house is left? Logan: Well, that would be Monty's... though it's a LANDFILL!! Rubble: Huh? Ryder: Look! (The pups notice that Monty's pup house is FILLED with strange items, including a Sandal, an Egyptian Headdress, and a Lucky Cat) Rocky: Yeesh... And I thought I had a problem with sorting my materials! Marshall: Why would Monty have all of this stuff?? (Looks at a package with his name on it) What did I order in this package anyway... Logan: Hm... I know Monty kept this stuff for something... but what?? Monty: (Walks by) Um that's personal! Suzan: We already know what that is... Monty: (Walks in) Well um I don't do it anymore! Logan: It was for a certain ritual he did when he was a member of the Fear Cooperation. But he doesn't do it anymore because he doesn't like the fact that the monsters there are treated like slaves! Monty: And Fisher Bisket doesn't even get that monsters have feelings! Rubble: Fisher Bisket?? Logan: He's the owner of the Largest Ever Pet Shop... But that's besides the point! Ryder: Hm... Monsters as slaves?? That doesn't sound right! Monty: It isn't at all Ryder: Don't worry Monty, no monster is too big, no pup is too small! We'll help you free your friends! Monty: Thanks Ryder! (Ryder presses the special compartment on his pup pad) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the elevator... though one is missing) Marshall: Here I come! (Trips on the package from Monty's pup house) Whoawhoawhoa!! (Crashes into the elevator) I'm okay! But... what's in the package?? Monty: The Bisket Twins must have sent this from the Fear Corperation! Marshall: Mh... I love biscuits! Monty: Marshall.....I'm not talking about those kinds of biscuits Marshall: Oh... right... sorry... Guess I am a bit hungry... (The pups and kittens laugh. The elevator then goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay Pups, we have an emgergen- Huh? What's this Monty?? Monty: It's from Fear Co. Ryder: Huh... wonder what's inside... (He opens the package) Monty: Be careful! Ryder: Why Monty? Monty: Fear Co. Is full of dangerous surprises Ryder: Oh come on, I'm sure that nothing bad will ha- (A Tussle sprout comes out of the box) Monty: Huh?! Tussle Sprout: Let's tussle! Ryder: Br-Br-Br-Brussels Sprout!! Monty: I told you! Ryder: Ge-Ge-Get it away!! Monty: (hits it with his hammer) There he's gone! Ryder: Phew! Thanks Monty! (Suddenly, a holo-gram appears from the box. It's the Bisket Twins) Pups and Kittens: *Gasp* Whittney: (To Monty) Why hello, like, traitor. Monty: Grrrrrrr Logan: Well well well, Whittney White Bisket and Brittney Fears Bisket... Long time since we beaten you. Whittney: it has been along time hasn't it. Too long cat! Brittney: Totally. Skye: Monty, you know these girls? Monty: (sighs) Unfortunately l do.. Pups: *Gasp* Zuma: Weally dude, how?! Monty: They were once my employers... Logan: Flashback! (Pulls a bit of the scenery, causing a flashback sequence) (Title banner: 2 years ago) Young Monty: (crying in the animal shelter) Past Brittney: Aw... aren't you like a little cutie.. Young Monty: (looks up) Huh? Past Brittney: Whittney! Come here and look at this! Past Whittney: Yes? Past Brittney: Look at this little guy.. (Monty shys away) Past Whittney: Awwwwwwww Past Brittney: Where's your family?? Past Monty: Well um, we got separated! And I'm really lonely! Past Brittney: Aw... well why don't you come and live with us? Past Monty: Really?! Sure! Past Brittney: Hehe.. Come on, let's take you home. (The three head to and arrive at the Largest Ever Pet Shop, and head to Fisher Bisket's office) Past Brittney: Welcome to your new home little guy. Past Monty: Wow this is a big place! Past Fisher: Girls? Who is this exactly?? Past Monty: My name is Monty. Your daughters adopted me. Past Fisher: Hm... Monban! Do a quick scan on him. Monban: As you wish! (He scans Monty for about 5 seconds) Scanning complete! Past Monty: What was that?? Past Fisher: That is Monban, he is our security robot. Past Monty:You guys have your own robot?! Past Fisher: Well of course! We have to have a security measure in this place! Past Logan: *Through Past Monty's earpiece* Psst! Monty! Monty! Can you hear me?? Past Monty: (Whispers) Yeah Lo, I can hear ya! Past Logan: *Through Past Monty's earpiece* Ask him what the other security measures are for this place! Past Monty: (whispers) On it! So what are these security measures Past Fisher: Well, other then Monban, there are also high tech laser grids, though those only go off at night. Of course, since a certain break in that was caused by our rival company, Littlest Pet Shop, we have improved them at night. Past Monty: Interesting (whispers to Logan) You got all that? Past Logan: *Through Monty's earpiece* Yep! Now just stay there for the night and we'll to a break in to help free the rest of the pets! Past Monty: (whispers) Okay, Monty out (hangs up) (The flashback ends) Logan: And after the day was done, we freed the pets from their retched prison! Monty: Yep, best mission ever! Whittney: Not for us it wasn't! Monty: Well whatever plan you have now we'll stop it just like the last one! Rubble: Yeah! Um... what are you two planning anyway?? Whittney: Why would we like tell you? Rocky: Because most bad guys often tell someone their plans! Whittney: And that is why they fail. Rio: Oh yeah?! Well... You're faces are a fail! Cali: Oh! You just got burned suckers! Whittney: Oh yeah?! Well um....... Brittney help me out here! Brittney: Let's just say that you'll be feeling down about our plan... Hehehehe.... Biskets out! (The hologram ends) Monty: As cryptic as usual.... Ryder: Okay pups, looks like we have some monster hunting to do! *Presses everypups symbol* I need all paws on deck for this mission! We need to free every monster in there! Logan: I don't know... we may need some help... Monty: I agree Logan: Monty, I believe it's your turn this week. Monty: I'm on it (He presses Blythe's button) Blythe we need you! Blythe: Hey there Monty, what's up? Monty: We need you and your archery powers to help us break into Fear Co! Blythe: Sharp as an arrow, fearless as a sparrow! Would you mind if I bring in some of the pets as well? Monty: Of course not! (Monty presses Noby and Doraemon's symbols) Monty: Doraemon and Noby, I need you two too use your gadgets to help in with any guards! Doraemon: The future is meow! Noby: Noby ready to go! (Monty then presses both Wolfgang and Snooky's symbols) Monty: Wolfgang and Snooky, we need you! Wolfgang: Alright mate, tell us what you need! Monty: We need you to help us guide the monsters out of Fear Co! Wolfgang: Let there be rock! Snooky: Time to wake the dead! Monty: Okay Ryder we're ready when you are! Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a ro- Suzan: Hold it! Pups: Huh? Suzan: We're not gonna drive to the Fear Co. I know a shortcut. (Pulls out a reality shifter) Monty: Oh yeah! I forgot about those! Anyway, let's do it! Ryder: Okay.... Anyway, who goes in first? Zuma and Chase: We will! (Zuma and Chase get into the reality shifter) Suzan: Okay, let me just aim it right and.... LAUNCH!! (The reality shifter launches Chase and Zuma right through the Lookout's monitor, transporting them to their destination) Suzan: Who's next? Skye,Marshall and Rocky: We wanna go, we wanna go! Suzan: Then get in! (The three pups do so) Celyn and Rubble: Don't forget us! (They get in) Suzan: Anyone else? Ryder: Wait for me! (He gets in) Suzan: Cali, Rio, you two coming? Cali and Rio: Of course! Rio: Oh... um... Ladies first... *Blushes* Hehe... Cali: Such a gentleman.. hehe.. (The two cats get in) Suzan: Alright you two brothers, get in here! (Monty and Logan get in) Suzan: Alright, here we go!!! (They all launch into the Lookout's monitor and get transported to their destination) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (The pups end up in an elevator shaft that has a plexiglass barrier on the back and front of it) Marshall: Ow... my head... where are we?? Suzan: We're in... the Fear Cooperation... This is the elevator shaft that will bring us down.. Wonder what monsters they have in these cubes... (The pups peek in and look... There is nothing there.... Except, a Sumatran Rat Monkey appears in the elevator cube in front of them, and it slams a dog made up of hot dogs in it, and starts to eat it) Rubble: I think I wet myself.... Monty: Too much information Rubble... Rubble: Sorry... it happens when I'm nervous.... (The elevator goes down, and it has a different monster in it, a tarred zombie rocking out to Flesh to Flesh on his MP3 player) Tarman: *Notices the pups in the elevator cube near him* Hm? Brains!! Monty: We're here to rescue you, we're not lunch!! Tarman: Oh, well I meant to say... Hello!!! (Waves at them, and his arm comes off) Oh drats, not again!! Monty: Hello Tarman: What are you doing here?? Bisket man watch from camera, have himself people watching! Ritual bout to start, stop ritual!!(The elevator cube starts to go down again) Stop ritual!! Monty: Oh no.... it's starting.... Rubble: Huh? (The elevator cube stops again, with two monster appearing, one from the left and another form the right) Monty: We have to stop the ritual! Rubble: Well um... (Notices four kittens inside the right one) Aw.... what are those itty bitty witty kitties doing here?? Monty: Wait Rubble, be careful! Rubble: Why?? (The kittens then take off their heads and they then form a deer like creature with wires for a body, and their heads are on four candles for the chandler like head) Cat Zapper: MREOW!!! Monty: That's why.... Rubble: Okay... *Gulp* Zuma: Dude, who's that giwl in the left elevator??? (Zuma points to a human with a metal skirt, hot pink hair and a leather denim Black T-shirt) Monty: That is Disturbiana Zuma: What's she doing in hewe?? Monty: She takes care of the monster imprisoned here Zuma: Weally?? Hows does that wowk?? Disturbiana: That is a very long story.. Zuma: Dudette, you talk?! Disturbiana: Of course.. Rocky: How do you even know this girl Monty? Monty: Well it's kinda a long story but I guess I can tell you... Cali: Well, make the long story short, we got a ritual to stop! Monty: Well when I was infiltrating Fear Co, I met her Logan: Flashback sequence!! (He pulls a piece of the scenery and causes a flashback) Monty: Alright then... Let's see here... (He sneaks around) Suzan: *Through Monty's earpiece* So Monty, what can you see? Monty: I see...a metal girl? Suzan: *Via earpiece* Huh? Monty: There is this metal girl here. (The girl notices him and runs away) Monty: Wait up (He chases her) (The girl then runs as far as she could, but she then trips) Monty: Oh no! Are you okay?! (He picks her up) Young girl: Please... don't hurt me... We did nothing wrong... They made us do it! Monty: Look, I'm not gonna hurt you! Young girl: The Bisket twins... they imprisoned my children! Monty: Children? Young girl: My creatures, my bigger and littlest pets! The robot used to scan you.. He forced them in there! Monty: You mean Monban?? Young girl: Yes... For years the Largest Ever Pet shop has been a coverup for an evil ritual! Monty: No way... Young girl: Yes... you must help them! Monty: I never knew that they knew about the supernatural world Young girl: Please! Please help them.. *Starts to cry* Monty: Don't worry, we'll free them... I promise. (He comforts her) Young girl: Thank you, what is your name? Monty: I'm Monty, Monty Hinako. Disturbiana: My real name is Diena Mas. But you may call me Disturbiana. (The flashback ends) Monty: And that's how we met me and her Zuma: So what do we dude?? Monty: We need to disrupt the ritual somehow.. Luckily our back up should be here to (A vortex opens on top of them and the backup falls on top of them) Monty: And here they are! Blythe: Ow... Monty: Sorry about the rough landing guys Zoe: It's okay though, since we figured out a way to free the monsters! (Meanwhile, Fisher Bisket is looking at a monitor that has the pups in the elevator) Fisher Bisket: Gr... what are they doing here?! They'll ruin everything!! Whittney: Let's send in some back up of our own! Fisher: Right then. Daughters, go and get the soldiers ready, we must get them out of here as soon as possible before they have a chance to ruin our ritual! Madame Pom: Well it would appear we are being summoned Ramon: What seems to be the problem Fisher?? Fisher: Look! (Shows them the monitor with the pups being in there) Our arch nemesises of the Littlest Pet Shop are here, and they are going to ruin everything if you do not stop them! Tangier: Well then, we will not let them! Madame: Let's do this then! (she gears up) Shall we Tangier?? Juan: (Looks at the monitor) Wait a minute... It's Zoe! Fisher: So? What is your point, Juan? Juan: She had abandoned me back in Hollywood! I still want her and I WILL have her Brittney: You do know, like, she has a boyfriend? Digby I think it was called? Juan: I DON'T CARE!!!! Fisher: I better bring them out of the elevator. (He presses a button) Monty: We're almost th- (The elevator stops) Huh, what happened?? (A solider appears as the elevator opens) Crow Solider: Hold it right there bub! Step out of the elevator, or I'll blast your brains out like a sniper! Monty: I think not (hit it out of his hand with his hammer) Crow solider: Gr... Why I oughta! (A dodo bird appears and chases the solider down the hallway) Monty: Huh? Snooky: (Closes his book) That oughta teach him! Now let's get out of here. (The pups head out of the elevator and into the hallway Fisher: Hm.... (Watches the monitor) Sector 12, they're in the hallway! (Suddenly, the PA system kicks on) What the?! ????: (Through PA system) Attention! Monty: Who is that? ????: This is all most unpleasant. I know you can hear me. I hope you'll listen. You won't get out of this complex alive. What I want you to try to understand is that you mustn't. The deaths of the sacrificers will avert countless others. You've seen horrible things: an army of nightmare creatures. And they are real. But they are nothing compared to what lies beneath us. There is a greater good, and for that you must be sacrificed. Forgive us... and let us end our ritual, quickly!! Monty: Uh oh... Snooky: Run! (The pups notice a bunch of soldiers coming down the hallway, and the head into a room and lock the door. The soldiers then fire at the pups, though they duck before they get shooted at) Monty: We're sitting ducks! Marshall: What are we gonna do?! Ryder: Huh? (Notices 10 elevator cameras, five on the left, and five on the right, he then notices a button that says System Overdrive) Hm.... Monty? Monty: Yes? Ryder: Did that release the monsters the first time you came here? (Points to the button) Monty: Yes, it did! Ryder: Well then... Time to call all of the monsters! Grah! (He pushes the button) Crow Solider Captain: Seize fire!!!! (The soldiers then stop firing at the pups. They then notice an odd noise coming from where they are standing. They turn around and then notice that the noise... is right in front of them...) Crow Soldier: Not again.... (The ten elevators then open, releasing a Jiang Shi, a Mailbox, a Kasa-Obake, a T-Rex, a Severed Hand, a Killer Turkey, A Frilled Lizard, a Tongue beast, An Appetizer monster and the Tarred Zombie. They then all come out and start attacking or chasing workers) Tarman: Thank you very much!! (Waves his hands in the air... with one of them flying troughs the camera) Oh not again... (Scene changer: Fear Co Badge) (A klaxon siren is heard, soldiers of different species rush down to try and assist their comrades) Crow solider: Go go go!! Goat solider: I'm going, I'm going! Keep ya feathers on! (The soldiers rush over to where they heard the distress call, which they then see the Kasa-Obake and T-Rex running to cause more havoc in the faculty, only to miss shooting them. The soldiers then head into the main elevator hallway) Fish Soldier: Oh my god.... (The hallway is filled with the remains of killed and wounded soldiers. With a Vulture, a Xenamorph and a Raptor eating one of them at a fancy table) Xenamorph: Past me a bit of... (Reads the name card) Y. I. Oughta?? Vulture: Nope nope nope, nah, nope nope, nah nope! Raptor: Oh come on! You're just as picky as you are- (As a solider drops from the ceiling face first, the three creatures then notice the next wave of defense... Though the elevators then ding, releasing a new slum of monsters) Vulture: You better run! (Meanwhile, Doraemon checks to see if it is safe outside) Monty: Is it safe now?? Doraemon: Let me check... (He peeks through the door to see the Action Planner standing on the other side of it) Action Planner: Hey there! Doraemon: The Action Planner?? How did you get trapped in here?? Action Planner: It's a long story, but for now, I got a schedule to keep! Come on Kappa, let's do this!! Kappa: Kappa, Kappa!! (The Kappa gets on Action Planner and the two charge at a few workers, chasing them down a hallway. Meanwhile, one of the elevators shafts open, to reveal a sweet old granny in it) Granny: Oh hello there.... Animal Soldiers: Huh?? Crow Soldier: How is this sweet old lady a monster?? Granny: Let me finish... Hello there... (Deep, scary voice) Victims... (She turn into a Kapu Kapu with her hat and dress still there) Would you like to sing along??? Animal Soldiers: Oh no.... Flufa: Alrighty then!! (Pulls out a guitar from her mouth) *Singing* Flufa Flufa Bargers, time for you to die! Flufa Flufa Bargers, you are just small fries, that I Shall! Extinguish! And turn you into my minions.... HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!! (The hose compartment of her then turns the eaten soldiers into bunnies) (Three more elevator shafts open up. One of them is Disturbiana.) Disturbiana: He did it... (The second one is a Basket-Brawl and Chain) Basket B&C: Hug time!! (He jumps into the arms of an Armadillo solider) Armadillo Solider: Oh bother!! (His knees buckle and he falls, and gets squished by the monster) (The last elevator shaft opens, with Cat Zapper coming out of it) Cat Zapper: I am just glad we are free... (Meanwhile, a Psychotic Kangaroo is bouncing off the walls of the faculty, landing and bouncing off the heads of workers) Ripper Roo: *Laughs crazily* This is fun!! (As he jumps past workers, a batch of dodo birds chase a few workers, along with Ro-Man. A ghost pirate then throws a worker off of the railing and lands into the mouth of a Carnotaurus before he can hit the ground) Carnotaurus: FREEDOM!!!! (A camera monitor then shows a snake eating lunch, he reaches into a picnic basket) Snake: Hm... needs more salt... (Reaches into the basket and it grabs him) Oh god no!! (The monitor switches to a worker getting chased by Alligator luggage) Llama Worker: Help me!! Alligator Luggage: Come back here so I can chomp you!! (Another monitor switches to Zek the Freak taking on a Bear Juggernaut) Zek: Come at me!! Bear Juggernaut: Grah!! Zek: (Grabs the bear and starts to attack him) Too slow!! (Beats him down) (Another monitor switches over to a Comic Book Lizard mauling at a few workers, and another one switches over to a Terra Cotta Warrior attacking one of the workers) Crow Solider: Oh dear, someone help!! (We then see nine monitors, with us viewing the fifth one, which has Anubis stuffing organs in vases) Anubis: Get! In there! Gah this is hard! (We then zoom out slowly to see two more monitors, which have the psychotic kangaroo and some chicken zombies in it. We then zoom out to see six more monitors on the bottom and top. With the top ones having a Wing Tango, a Cockatrice and an Aztec Sentinel. While the bottom has a Parasite, an Armadillo Archer and an Electric Eel) Juan: (Watching the monitors) Oh my god... it's a massacre... We shouldn't have done this! Fisher: What are you even saying Juan?! Juan: This is all wrong! I never wanted to hurt her! Fisher: Well they were the ones to press the system overdrive button! Juan: I gotta stop those monsters! Fisher: Don't you dare go out there! Those monsters will tear you apart! I'll have you, Tangier and Madame Pom fend off any monsters that come in here, me and Ramon will activate the emergency exit! Juan: (sighs) Very well... (Suddenly, the power goes out, and then back on) Juan: What was that?? (A scream is then heard on the other side, and then a bang on the metal door securing the Fear Co executives) Madame: that sounded like one of the executives Ramon: Oh dear... I think we're in trouble... (Meanwhile, a Mothman flies straight through the glass window that was near the system overdrive button) Monty: I think we overstayed our welcome... Thanks to that thing! (points to the Mothman) Mothman: *Hisses* Monty: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?! (He jumps up and hits him with his hammer) Doraemon: Let's get outta here! (They run out of the office, with more monsters coming out of the elevators, and attacking soldiers) Ryder: How did you even survive this massacre the first time?! Monty: Well Disturbiana protected me during it. Ryder: But how is that even poss- (Before Ryder could finish his sentence, a Sumatran Rat Monkey jumps on his head) Rat Monkey: You'll pay for this!! Omnomnomnomnom!!! Ryder: GAH!! Get it off of me!! Monty: On it! (He smacks the Rat Monkey off of him) Ryder: Thanks Mon- (He notices that a piece of his hair is gone) Hey... Rat Monkey: Hahahahahahaha!! I got your hair!! *Raspberry* Sucka!!! (Runs away) Ryder: Why that little...... Mothman: Wait for me!!!! Monty: Let's go follow 'em! Blythe: Or... run away!!! (The pups, kittens and agents run away, then bump into Monban) Monty: It's him! Zoe: *Gasp* You.... You'll pay for imprisoning my sister!! Monban: Destroy intruders!! (he gains a bunch of weapons) Mothman: Comin' through!! (Rams into Monban, leaving a hole through the wall) Pups: Whoa! Plaid Monster: (To a wounded soldier) What's the hurry laddie?? Don't you want to learn about plaid?? Cat soldier: Please.... spare me.... (The Mothman comes flying out of the hole he had made) Mothman: Thank you!! (Flies off) Monty: Thanks for the save guys! Ryder: Whenever there's trouble, just yelp fo- (An explosion is heard) Black Sheep: (Walks away from the wreckage) Sorry! I had a burrito for lunch! Monty: Um... okay... Snooky: We'll get the monsters out of here! Come on Wolfgang! Wolfgang: Alright!! It's showtime!! (Wolfgang and Snooky head to free the monsters, but not before bumping into some mutant soldiers) Snooky: Oof! Ow... sorry about that guys! Mutant 1: Hey hold your horses! We're here for a security check! Ryder: On where? The hole that was made? Mutant 2: Precisely! Marshall: Why? Mutant 3: Because this hole leads to a secret exit! Pups: Cool! Ryder: Alright! Snooky and Wolfgang, help the Mutant mercenaries get the rest of the monsters out of here, we'll take the secret exit! Wolfgang and Snooky: On it! Blythe: We better take it quick, look! (Blythe points to a group of button eyed students coming towards them) Logan: Okay... I feel like we should... head down the stairs!! (The pups and kittens head down the stairs) (Scene changer: Wolfgang's badge) (Wolfgang and Snooky are spiriting through the chaos of the facility's hallways) Wolfgang: We're almost there! Snooky: We better figure out where some of the monsters are and... (Notices the Psycho kangaroo) Is that Ripper?? Wolfgang: I think so.... Ripper Roo: Hm? Why hello there new friend! Snooky: What do you mean new?? You are an agent of H.E.A.R.T.S remember?? Ripper Roo: Oh right I forgot I was locked up so long I forgot Snooky: Yeesh... well, we're gonna get you and the rest of these monsters outta here. Ripper Roo: I'm on it (helps them) Snooky: Now let's go! (Scene changer: Fear Co logo) (Meanwhile... in the main office of Fear Co, Juan, Madame Pom and Tangier are busy fending off some monsters that are out to attack them) Juan: They just keep coming! Fisher: Well just hold them off for a bit longer!! (Six ghost knights appear and start to walk towards Juan) Juan: Oh dear... (Juan then fends them off with a pistol.The ghost knights then gang up on Juan and then start to attack him, A Sabertooth tiger then breaks into the office along with a Hydra, which Madame Pom and Tangier start to shoot at) Tangier: GAH!! We're running out of time! Fisher: Hold 'em off for a bit longer, I'm trying to by past! (The Adventure Bay Snow Monster then gangs up on Madame Pom and puts her in a bearhug) Juan: Madame! (Drop kicks it) Madame: Oh... thank you so much Juan! Juan: De nada, senorita. Tangier: Juan... please tell me that you have a black hole bomb to scare these guys off?! Juan: Of course, mi amigo. (Pulls it out) Yippee ki ye... Momacitta!! (Throws it onto the ground and scares the knights, though it also sending Tangier flying!) Tangier: Whoa!! (Goes flying into a machine part) Oof.... Ow... (Falls onto the floor) Juan: (Runs over to him) Are you okay, mi amigo?? Tangier: Yeah... I think so... Ow... (He then notices something coming towards them) Huh?? Juan: What is that amigo?? Tangier: I-I think it's some.... Creature... (The creature then walks forward, revealing to be a thundercloud rhino) Oh come on! Juan: Not this guy... Tangier: I should have bet on the Kangaroo.... (The rhino then starts to zap Tangier) Tangier: Gi-YEOW!!! (Runs away) Retreat!! (The three pups retreat) Juan: What's the plan now?! Tangier: Find a way out of here! Fisher: Okay, I by passed the system, now everyone to th- (Notices the pups are gone) Huh... Whittney, where did they go? Ramon: Who cares?! Let us get out of here! (An angler fish then swallows Ramon whole, though he is not dead. The angler fish then swims away. Though Ramon is not dead) Whittney: well that was unfortunate Brittney: Let's just get out of here! (The Biskets then head down the hatch that leads to a secret exit) Fisher: It's just a bit further, we won't be long!! (Fisher then bumps into Ryder) Ryder: Oof! Ow... Watch were your going! Fisher: My apologizes young man, I wasn't really looking where I was going. Monty: It's alright ma- (Recognizes the face) Oh not you again!! Ryder: This is the guy who trapped all of these monsters?? Fisher: Wh- I did not! Ryder: But why would you do this then? Fisher: It was someone else. Monty: Who? Ryder: Maybe you can tell us after we head out of here? Fisher: Deal. Ryder: Promise you won't do this anymore? Fisher: I promise. Ryder: Alright, let's head out of here. (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) (The pups then head down the stairs to discover a mysterious area) Pups: Whoa... Marshall: What is this place? Fisher: This... is her arena... Chase: Huh? Monty: Who is "her?" (A knife is then thrown from the shadows, an arctic fox then comes out) Arctic Fox: That... would be me. (Comes out of the shadows) Pups: *Gasp* Suzan: *Gasp* You.... (Her eyes narrow) Azuna: Yes... It is I, Azuna Hayate, the best ninja who ever excised... I captured all these monsters for my master.. Soon his army will march across this land.. Suzan: Gr.... You'll pay for what you've done Azuna!! Azuna: I doubt it... But answer me this... Did I pay for it when I cut off your leg? Monty: Oh you just went THERE!! (He gets enraged) Ryder: Wait... you KNOW this girl Suzan?! Suzan: She's the one who cut off my leg!! Azuna: Correct.... And my master needs you out of the way before the kid gets here! Monty: What kid? Azuna: Why would I say? (Snooky, Wolfgang and Ripper Roo run down the stairs of the arena) Snooky: Guys! Guys! Fisher Bisket didn't lock up the monsters! It was Azuna Haya- Oh.... I guess you knew that already didn't you? Azuna: Gr... H.E.A.R.T.S agents!! (She gets out her blades) No matter... My master wants you out of the way. And Suzan's head... ON A SILVER PLATTER!!! (She then comes at Suzan) Suzan: Grah! (Guards her slash) Ripper!! Help me out!! Ripper: Let 'er Rip!! (He kicks Azuna) Azuna: Whoa! (She dodges it) Come on Suzan..... Just you and me... Like old times.... Except this time... I won't let you make him strong!! (She slashes at Suzan) Suzan: Hai! (Does a backflip) Give it up! You're out numbered!! Azuna: Or am I?? (She then summons two shadow covered dragons that are covered in shadows)) Suzan: You're still outnumbered!! (The shadow dragons then turn into wisps and paralyze everyone but Suzan) Azuna: You were saying?? Suzan: Gr.... (Pulls out an Elemental Magic orb) Heal all spell!! Azuna: Oh no you don't!! (shoots it out of her hand) Shadow Dragon 1: u hold the strength to summon the dragon's true power Shadow Dragon 2: He must not be allowed to connect with you.... Suzan: The orb!! Tarman: (Comes down the stairs) Hm??? What this?? Suzan: Ah!!! (Covers her eyes) Dalek: (Appears) Exterminate!! (Shoots a laser at them) Suzan: Dalek?! Shadow Dragons: What is this... MOCKERY?!?!?! Dalek: I am Dalek! I am at your service!! Suzan: Gr... Tarman! Give me the orb! Tarman: Wha??? (Notices the orb) Oh..... Bowling ball.... Azuna: Stop them you stupid dragons! Shadow Dragons: As you wish (They goes for the orb) Zek the Freak: Stop this!! (Does a dive kick on Azuna) Azuna: Gah!! Shadow Dragons: Mistress Azuna! Zek the Freak: Suzan!! Catch!! (He throws to orb to Suzan) Suzan: Thanks Zek! (Uses it's power) Unfreeze spell!! (They all get free) Monty: Much better. Now as for you Azuna.... Azuna: Gr.... Retreat!!! (She and her Shadow Dragons disappear into the darkness) Snooky: Wha- she escaped!! Monty: Dang it!! She always get away from us!! Wolfgang: What did she mean by The Dragon?? Monty: And who is this master of her's?? (The ground starts to thump) Wolfgang: Wait... what's happening?! (A dog like demon then bursts from the ground, with him having devil wings and shadow like skin) Chernadog: I am the demon of Frog Mountain.... Chernadog!! Where is.... MY DAUGHTER?!?!?! Ryder: Your daughter?? Disturbiana: Daddy?? Chernadog: Ah! There she is, my beloved daughter Disturbiana: Daddy!! (Runs up to hug her father) Chernadog: (hugs) I'm glad you are safe! Disturbiana: Well, I had a little help from some good pups... Chernadog: Thank you all for saving my daughter from this horrid place! Ryder: Well, whenever your in trouble, just yelp for help. Now... you mind returning the favor?? By getting us out of here?? Chernadog: Well of course! (He helps them out by transporting them back home) (The pups and agents are back at the Lookout, along with the executives of Fear Co) Tangier: Wha?? Now how did we get here? Chase: good question Blythe: Well, that was a pretty freaky adventure. But, another day has been saved! Monty: Yup, but who was that kid she mentioned?? Britteny: Um... Monty... We would just like to say... we're sorry for everything... Whittney: Yeah, we really are sorry.... Monty: Wait you guys are really sorry?? Britteny: We should have like, told you before about Fear CO Whittney: Yeah... We didn't like, mean to hide it from you.... Monty: Well, it's okay. Fisher: Anyway, we must head back to our world, see you all later! Pups: Bye Mr. Bisket! (Fisher Bisket and his daughters head down the elevator, along with the other executives of Fear Co) (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Snooky is in Monty's pup house) Monty: Well, now that the whole Fear Co thing is out of order, the only question can be... What am I gonna do with all of these objects?! Snooky: Hm.... *Lightbulb* Eureka! I could use these for my Necronomicon! (Sucks up the objects in his book) That way I can summon monsters in a heart beat! Monty: Huh... smart! Snooky: Thanks! I get that a lot! Just hope that it doesn't end in a fireball like that whole Anniversary cake disaster... Monty: Me too man, me too.... Hehe.... (The camera then pans out, and stops at a dark shade of a tree, with Azuna watching them) Azuna: *Chuckles* Just you wait PAW Patrol.... Demise will be the end... OF YOU!!! (The episode then cuts to black, with a screaming sound being heard, and slimy letters reading: The End.... OR IS IT?!?!?!?!?!?! Oh, no wait, it is) Pups in Action * All: Help the monsters escape from the Fear Cooperation, and active the system purge. Trivia * This is Azuna Hayate's first appearance References * The episode is a large homage to the 2012 horror movie, The Cabin in the Woods. With a few major plot points ** The mentioning of a ritual that would please Chernadog ** The elevator shaft scene, with the monsters being a bit different. ** The mentioning of monster items held in Monty's pup house ** And finally, the System getting purged and releasing all of the monsters. Category:Season 3 Category:Halloween Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes